1st Miss USA Pageant
The 1st Miss USA Pageant was the first ever Miss USA Pageant, to find the American representative in Miss Universe. Fifty-two women from all the states plus the District of Columbia and the Pacific Islands competed. The pageant was held in New York, New York. Results Participants |- | |Elizabeth Vanderbilt |Gadsden |23 |Dutch, Irish, English, Scottish |5'8" | |- | |Sophie Berger |Juneau |22 |German |5'9" | |- | |Maria Rodriguez |Scottsdale |22 |Mexican |5'8" | |- | |Shelbie Kelley |Little Rock |22 |Irish, German |5'11" | |- | |Lindsay Ryder |Bakersfield |25 |Scottish, Romanian |5'9" | |- | |Cynthia Woods |Denver |21 |African-American |5'7" | |- | |Aurora Rhodes |New Haven |22 |Irish, English, Vietnamese |5'7" | |- | |Jillian Olofsson |Dover |23 |Swedish, Italian, French |5'9" | |- | |Destiny Jones |District of Columbia |24 |African-American |5'9" | |- | |Camila Sorbello |Miami |23 |Cuban |5'10" | |- | |Caroline Jacobson |Cochran |20 |English |5'8" | |- | |Leila Lui |Honolulu |21 |Chinese |5'6" | |- | |Victoria West |Boise |23 |English, Scottish, Irish, German |5'9" | |- | |Yasmine Salam |Chicago |24 |Lebanese |5'10" | |- | |Anastasiya Volkovinsky |Indianapolis |23 |Belarusian |5'11" | |- | |Genevieve Simmons |Des Moines |22 |English, Moroccan |5'8" | |- | |Julia McCarthy |Topeka |24 |Irish |5'8" | |- | |Jennifer Mazor |Louisville |26 |Israeli |5'9" | |- | |Gisele Gervais |New Orleans |25 |African-American, French, Creole |6' | |- | |Charlotte Benoit |Bath |23 |French-Canadian, French |5'10" | |- | |Carley Roberts |Baltimore |22 |African-American |5'9" | |- | |Erin Sweeney |Boston |19 |Irish |5'8" | |- | |Ivana Yelich |Dearborn |20 |Croatian |5'10" | |- | |Alayna Olsen |Minneapolis |19 |Norwegian, Swedish, Danish |5'11" | |- | |Katelyn Lewis |Jackson |23 |African-American |5'10" | |- | |Alana Goodwin |Kansas City |24 |English, German, Dutch |5'7" | |- | |Irene Ross |Helena |25 |Irish, German |5'7" | |- | |Georgia Paul |Omaha |23 |English |5'8" | |- | |Erika Gonzalez |Reno |21 |Mexican |5'10" | |- | |Tina Pescuti |Concord |21 |Italian |5'6" | |- | |Hannah Riccardi |Hammonton |22 |Italian |5'8" | |- | |Estrella Diaz |Santa Fe |23 |Mexican |5'7" | |- | |Carmen Russo |Massapequa |20 |Italian |5'10" | |- | |Kylie Orlovsky |Raleigh |19 |Russian, Ukrainian |5'8" | |- | |Elise Wiseman |Fargo |22 |German |5'7" | |- | |Pauline Andersen |Toledo |23 |Norwegian |5'10" | |- | |Annie Guerra |Tulsa |24 |Mexican |5'8" | |- | |Gabrielle Kowalski |Portland |23 |Polish, Hungarian, Lithuanian |5'9" | |- | |Sorena Mauga |Tafuna |22 |Samoan |6'1" | |- | |Justine Nowacki |Harrisburg |23 |Polish |5'10" | |- | |Diana Mancini |Providence |22 |Italian, Spanish |5'8" | |- | |Amanda Smith |Columbia |24 |African-American |5'9" | |- | |Olivia Gregory |Sioux Falls |23 |English |5'7" | |- | |Cristina White |Memphis |25 |English |5'8" | |- | |Kirsten Jackson |Dallas |24 |English, Welsh |5'9" | |- | |Sara Marie Johnson |Salt Lake City |22 |English |5'7" | |- | |Raquel Martin |Burlington |23 |French, Italian, Scottish |5'8" | |- | |Gail Reid |Richmond |22 |English |5'7" | |- | |Larissa Quiggley |Yakima |21 |Irish, Latvian, Swiss-German |5'8" | |- | |Quinn Day |Charleston |22 |German, Irish |5'6" | |- | |Candice Flynn-Williams |Milwaukee |24 |Irish, English, German, Finnish |5'8" | |- | |Chelsea Rose |Cheyenne |20 |Irish, English, German |5'7" | |} Historical Significance Category:Competitions Category:1st Miss USA Pageant